How To Love
by MoonlightAkatsuki29
Summary: The last sequel of Way To My Love and Bye Bye Love. Hope you like it.


**How To Love**

**by: **MoonlightAkatsuki29

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pag-aari ang Prince of Tennis, lalong-lalo na ang mga characters.

**A/N:** This is the last sequel of Way To My Love and Bye Bye Love. Hope you like it.

**Pair:** Ryoma-OC.

* * *

Ilang taon na din ang nakalipas simula nang magpasya ako na kalimutan siya. Nagpakalayo ako dahil alam ko na masasaktan lang ako sa tuwing makikita ko silang masaya at magkasama.

Habang tinatahak ko ang daan na patungo sa apartamentong tinutuluyan ko, hindi ko sinasadyang makabangga ang isang babae. Napatulala ako. Hindi ko inaasahan na ganito siya kaganda pero isa lang ang wala dapat sa kanya, ang mga luhang pumapatak mula sa kanyang mga magagandang mata.

_*~__How to love, urin eolmana teukbyeolhalkka [How to love, how special are we?]_

_How to love, nan ajikdo moreugesseo saranghaneun beop [How to love, I still don't know how to love]_

_Siheomi anya igeon wae [This isn't a test]_

_Seororeul pyeonggahago jakku jeomsureul maegyeo [Why do we keep trying to critique and give each other a score?]_

_Biseutan chwihyange jal matneun hyeoraekhyeong [Are blood types even important]_

_Ireon ge jungyohae? Nan moreugesseo [For having similar tastes? I don't know]_

_Just love inwijeogin ge anya [Just love, it's not artificial]_

_Geunyang jayeonseureoun gamjeonge ikkeullyeo seororeul jaseokcheoreom [It's being attracted by natural feelings]_

_Kkeureodanggige doeneun geoji an geurae? [It's like being pulled to each other like magnets, isn't it?]_

_Gyesaneul haneun sunganbuteo geojitdoen [The moment you start to calculate, it becomes a fake-]~*_

"Ayos ka lang?" tanong ko sa kanya nang matauhan ako.

"Ayos lang ako. Pasensya na." sabi niya at dali-dali siyang naglakad papalabas ng apartamento.

Ano kaya ang pangalan niya? Siguro kasing ganda niya ang pangalan niya.

Makalipas ang ilang araw, hindi ko na ulit nakita ang magandang babae na iyon. Siguro, hindi siya ang babaeng itinadhana para sa akin.

"Chibisuke, ano ba ang iniisip mo diyan?!" sigaw ng kapatid ko, si Ryoga.

"Wala ka nang pakialam doon!" sigaw ko din sa kanya pagkatapos ay ibinalik ko ang tennis ball sa kanya.

"Ayaw mo na bang maglaro? May pupuntahan pa kasi ako." sabi sa akin ni Ryoga.

"Umalis ka na kung may pupuntahan ka pa." sabi ko.

"Sige." sabi nya sa akin at umalis na ito at iniwan na niya sa akin ang kanyang raketa at bola.

Pagkatapos ng paglalaro namin na iyon ay sa hindi na naman na inaasahan ay nakabangga ko na naman ang magandang babae a iyon. Mukhang pinagtagpo kami ng tadhana ah.

_*~__Sarang ani geunyang heulleoganeun yeonae siganman [Love, not just a meaningless relationship]_

_Ttaeul geomyeon charari naneun an hae [If this is just to take up time, I won't do it]_

_Igeotjeogeot ttajigo kkiwo matchul sigane [If there's time to calculate and put together this and that]_

_Ne nuneul hanbeonirado majuchigo useullae [I want to look at your eyes once more and smile]_

_Bogo itgiman haedo hamkke siganeul bonaeneun geotmaneurodo [I would like to just look at you, just spend time with you]_

_Mueonga namji anteorado nan joheunde [Even if it doesn't give us anything]~*_

"Sa susunod, tumingin ka sa dinadaanan mo." sabi ko.

"Pasensya na ulit. Hindi na mauulit." sabi niya. Iba ang itsura niya ngaayon. Mas lalo siyang gumanda. Wala na kasi ang mga luhang nakita noon sa kanya.

"Ano nga pala ang pangalan mo?" tanong ko na sa kanya. Baka kasi ito na ang huling pagkakataon na makikita ko siya.

"Yuuki. Yuuki Seito." nakangiting pakilala niya.

"Ryoma. Ryoma Echizen." pakilala ko naman.

Ang ganda ng pangalan niya. Kasing ganda niya. Tamang-tama para sa kanya.

"Pasensya na ulit. Sige. Mauna na ako." paalam niya sa akin.

"Sige. Ingat ka." sabi ko naman.

"Ikaw din." sabi niya habang nakangiti. Napangiti na din ako ng wala sa oras. Nakakahawa ang mga ngiti niya. Ang sarap sa pakiramdam na makita ang mga ngiti niya.

Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko. Ano ba itong nangyayari sa akin? Hindi ko naman ito nararamdaman noon. Naramdaman ko ito dati noong kasama ko si Sakuno habang tinutulungan ko siyang kalimutan si Yukimura. Ang ibig sabihin ba nito, umiibig ako sa babae na ang pangalan ay Yuuki Seito? Hindi ito maaari. Bakit? Dahil ayaw ko nang masaktan pa. Natuto na ako. Nagmahal ako noon pero nasaktan lang din ako. Ayoko nang maulit pa ang pangyayaring iyon. Kailangan kong pigilan ang nararamdaman kong ito para sa babaeng iyon.

_*~Woo baby tell me, how to love [Woo baby tell me, how to love]_

_Dachin mameul yeoreo jogeumman [Open up your closed heart]_

_Meorissoge gadeuk chan saenggageul biwo bwa [Empty the thoughts filled in your head]_

_How to love sangcheoga namado gwaenchanha [How to love, it's okay if the scars are still there]_

_Saranghaneun sunganeun haengbokhal tenikka [Because we'll be happy the moment we love]_

_How to love, love, love, love, love, love, love [How to love, love, love, love, love, love, love]_

_Saranghajiman ttaeron heeojimeul saenggakhae [I love you but sometimes I think of breaking up]_

_Seororeul da ajik alji motan chae [Without even knowing everything about each other]_

_How to love, love, love, love, love, love, love [How to love, love, love, love, love, love, love]_

_Jogeum deo cheoncheonhi nege matchwo galge [I will slowly try to fit in with you more]_

_Gateun goseul hyanghae georeogal su itge how to love [So that we can walk to the same place, how to love]~*_

Makalipas ang isang buwan, hindi ko magawang alisin siya sa isip ko. Lagi ko siyang naiisip. Lagi kong tinatanong ang sarili ko. Nakakakain ba siya ng ayos? Nasaan na kaya siya ngayon? Ano na kaya ang ginagawa niya? May nag-aalaga ba sa kanya? Hindi ko maalis sa isipan ko ang mga tanong na iyan.

"Chibisuke, pwede bang maupo ka? Nahihilo na ako kakalakad mo." biglang sabi sa akin ni Ryoga. Naupo naman ako.

"Ano ba iyang iniisip mo?" tanong niya sa akin.

"Tao ang iniisip ko." sagot ko sa tanong niya.

"Ang lakas mo ding mamilosopo ah. Sino ba ang taong iyan at pinag-aalala ka nang ganyan?" tanong niya ulit.

"Isang babae na nagngangalang Yuuki Seito." sagot ko ulit sa tanong niya. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya.

"Chibisuke! Umiibig ka na ba ulit ngayon?!"

_*~__Sasil neo malgodo dareun sarameul nan mannabwatjiman [I met other people beside you but]_

_Maebeon dangyeonhan deut dagaon ibyeol apeseo [Every time, as if it's natural, I went through a break up]_

_Dasin sarang gateun geon oji anheul jul aranneunde [I thought something like love would never come again]_

_(Nega on geoya) Nae ape nega natanan geoya [(But you came to me) You appeared before me]_

_Geuraeseo geurae irko sipji anheunde yeah [That is why I don't want to lose you, yeah]_

_Neowa naega ganeun giren kkeuchi eopgireul nan barae [I hope there's no end to this path that we're walking on]_

_Neo yeoksi naege gateun mideumeul jwosseum hae [I want you to give me that same kind of trust]_

_Dareun saenggageun geumanhae haengbokhagido bappeunde [Stop thinking about other things, being happy makes us busy enough]~*_

"Umiibig ka diyan?! Hindi ah!" pagtatanggi ko.

"Huwag ka nang magkaila, Chibisuke! Halatang-halata sa iyo na umiibig ka! Pakilala mo na naman ako sa bago mong kasintahan!" sabi sa akin ni Ryoga.

"Hindi ko siya kasintahan! Ni hindi nga kami magkaibigan! Magkakilala lang kami." sabi ko.

"Akala ko naman kasintahan mo na. Pero, maganda ba? Anong itsura?" sunod-sunod na tanong niya sa akin.

"Bakit ko sasabihin sa iyo?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Malay mo, siya na pala ang nakatadhana para sa iyo. Hindi pa nga lang ang tamang panahon." sabi niya at lumabas siya ng apartamento.

Bigla akong napaisip sa sinabi niya. Siya na kaya ang nakatadhana para sa akin? At kung siya na nga, pwede na ba akong umasa ngayon? O baka, masaktan lang din ako pagdating sa huli?

Pagkalipas ng isang araw, habang papunta ako sa pinakamalapit na tennis court, ito na ang pangatlong beses na nakabangga ko siya.

Bigla akong kinabahan. Nakita ko kasi siya na nakatitig sa akin. May mali ba sa akin ngayon?

"Hi, Ryoma." bati niya sa akin.

"Hello." bati ko din sa kanya.

"Pasensya na ah. Nabangga ulit kita." sabi niya.

"Ayos lang. Nasasanay na naman ako." sabi ko.

"Ang sama mo. Nasasanay ka diyan? Pangatlong beses pa lang naman tayo nagkakabangga ah." sabi niya sa akin na parang bata.

"Alam ko pero baka hindi lang tatlong beses mangyari. Bakas lampas pa sa sampu ang mangyari." pagbibiro ko sa kanya.

"Napakasama mo talaga. Diyan ka na nga." sabi niya sabay naglakad na siya papalayo.

"Teka! Hindi ka naman mabiro. Saan ka ba pupunta?" tanong ko sa kanya matapos ko siyang habulin.

"Diyan sa puso mo. Bakit, sasama ka?" seryosong tanong niya.

_*~__Woo baby tell me, how to love [Woo baby tell me, how to love]_

_Dachin mameul yeoreo jogeumman [Open up your closed heart]_

_Meorissoge gadeuk chan saenggageul biwobwa [Empty the thoughts filled in your head]_

_How to love sangcheoga namado gwaenchanha [How to love, it's okay if the scars are still there]_

_Saranghaneun sunganeun haengbokhal tenikka [Because we'll be happy the moment we love]_

_How to love, urin eolmana teukbyeolhalkka [How to love, how special are we?]_

_How to love, nan ajikdo moreugesseo saranghaneun beop [How to love, I still don't know how to love]_

_How to love, neon nal eotteoke saenggakhalkka [How to love, what do you think of me?]_

_Ajikdo neomu eoryeowo naege sarangiran geon [It's still so hard, this thing called love]~*_

Bigla namang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko. Ito na naman ang puso ko. Ano ba ang nangyayari sa puso ko at ganito kalakas tumibok? Kailangan ko na bang magpatingin sa doktor? Baka may sakit na ako sa puso nito.

"Oy! Tulala ka na diyan! Ito naman! Hindi mabiro! Gantihan lang!" sabi niya at bigla siyang tumakbo.

"Ganoon pala, ha? Humanda ka sa akin kapag naabutan kita!" sigaw ko sa kanya.

"Kung maaabutan mo! Runner yata ang kinakalaban mo!" sigaw naman niya!

Nakarating kami sa isang parke. Akala niya, ha. Naabutan ko siya.

"Kyaaaaah! Ang daya mo!" sabi niya habang nakahiga sa may damuhan.

"Bakit ako naging madaya? Patas lang naman." sabi ko at napahiga na rin ako sa damuhan nang dahil sa pagod.

Mabilis nga talaga siyang tumakbo pero mas mabilis akong tumakbo kaya naabutan ko siya. Pagkatapos ng masayang paghahabulan at pagpapahinga namin, sinamahan niya ako sa tennis court.

"Mahilig ka pala sa tennis. Ngayon ko lang nalaman." nakangiting sabi niya sa akin.

"Bata pa lang ako, hilig ko na ang paglalaro ng tennis." sabi ko.

_*~__Woo baby tell me, how to love [Woo baby tell me, how to love]_

_Dachin mameul yeoreo jogeumman [Open up your closed heart]_

_Meorissoge gadeuk chan saenggageul biwobwa [Empty the thoughts filled in your head]_

_How to love sangcheoga namado gwaenchanha [How to love, it's okay if the scars are still there]_

_Saranghaneun sunganeun haengbokhal tenikka [Because we'll be happy the moment we love]_

_How to love, love, love, love, love, love, love [How to love, love, love, love, love, love, love]_

_Saranghajiman ttaeron heeojimeul saenggakhae [I love you but sometimes I think of breaking up]_

_Seororeul da ajik alji motan chae [Without even knowing everything about each other]_

_How to love, love, love, love, love, love, love [How to love, love, love, love, love, love, love]_

_Jogeum deo cheoncheonhi nege matchwo galge [I will slowly try to fit in with you more]_

_Gateun goseul hyanghae georeogal su itge how to love [So that we can walk to the same place, how to love]~*_

Pagkatapos ng maghapon na iyon, nagpaalam na kami sa isa't isa. Nakalipas ang maraming buwan, nagtapat na ako ng pag-ibig sa kanya. Nalaman ko din na iniibig niya din ako kaya lubos na kaligayahan ang nadama ko. Nasabi ko na lang sa sarili ko na hindi pala ako dapat matakot na magmahal. Sa buhay ng isang tao, may isang tao din na magmamahal sa iyo ng totoo at hintayin mo lang ito. Kusa itong dadating sa buhay mo. Minsan, kailangan mo ding masaktan para malaman mo na kapag nagmamahal ka, hindi laging kaligayahan ang madadama mo kundi pati na rin sakit. Hindi mo malalaman kung tunay ang pag-ibig hangga't hindi mo nararanasan na masaktan.

At sa pinakamamahal ko na si Yuuki Seito, habang buhay ko siyang mamahalin hanggang sa mamatay ako. Ipinapangako ko ang lahat ng ito at saksi ang buong kalangitan at ang mga bituin sa pangako kong ito.

- End -

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, really, for reading this last sequel of Way To My Love and Bye Bye Love. I hope you like it. Thank you for having time to read this one-shot story. Pinasaya ko na ngayon si Ryoma. Ang sabi kasi ng mga nakabasa na nito, bago ko pa man ito ma-i-publish, kawawa daw. Kaya binigyan ko na sya ng partner. Anyway, if you want to hear the theme song of this one-shot, just search for it. The song is entitled, How To Love by BEAST. BEAST is my most favorite Korean Pop boy group/band, so just once, please, listen to it. Thank you again! Till next time!**

**~ MoonlightAkatsuki29.**


End file.
